XMAS
by PandaZiTao
Summary: Dulu Kris hanya merayakan natal dengan keluarganya dan sang kekasih, tapi sekarang berbeda. Dia merayakan natal dengan keluarga kecilnya.


**Title : **

**XMAS**

**Author : **

**PandaZiTao**

**Genre : **

**Family, Romance**

**Pair :**

**TaoRis/KrisTao**

**Rating : **

**T**

**Cast : **

**Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris Wu**

**Huang/Wu Zi Tao a.k.a Tao**

**Wu Zi Fan .a Zi Fan**

**Warning : **

**Typo(s), OOC, BL, Yaoi! (Yeah yaoi!), BoyXBoy**

**Disclaimer : **

**Cast milik TYME, Orangtua dan para fans (?), Tapi cerita milik author seorang XD**

**Summary : **

**Dulu Kris hanya merayakan natal dengan keluarganya dan sang kekasih, tapi sekarang berbeda. Dia merayakan natal dengan keluarga kecilnya.**

**A/N : **

**Author muncul hehe, seharusnya FF ini dipost waktu hari natal, tapi berhubung ada halangan jadi author post hari ini. Semoga Para Reader Suka ^^**

**NO SILENT READER!**

**DON'T LIKE YAOI? DON'T READ THIS.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~~ Vancouver, Canada. 24th December 2013~~

Pemuda nan tampan bernama Wu Yi Fan -atau biasa kita sapa Kris Wu- tengah bergelut dengan selimutnya, berharap dia tidak keluar dari tempat nyamannya. Tapi kehendak bekata lain, seorang namja bermata panda –kekasihnya atau bisa disebut istrinya- membukakan tirai neraka –menurutnya- dengan terpaksa dia bersembunyi di balik selimutnya.

"Ge bangun, kau janji bukan ingin mendekorasi pohon natal. Zi Fan menunggumu dibawah, dia sedari tadi menggomel karena daddynya yang malas ini masih bergelung dengan selimutnya." Ucap sang istri –Zi Tao-

"Hm" sahut sang empunya.

"Ge, jangan buat Zi Fan menunggu" Tao mencoba mengguncangkan tubuh Kris.

"Nde, okey okey baby." Kris akhirnya menyerah.

Tao berbinar "_Great_, baiklah aku akan menyiapkan sarapan terlebih dahulu."

Ketika Tao hendak berbalik, sepasang tangan kekar menahan lengannya.

"Ada ap-mphh…"

Kalimat Tao terputus karena ciuman lembut dari Kris.

"_Morning kiss as usual baby_." Kris terkekeh lantas berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sebelumnya dia puas melihat semburat merah muda di pipi Tao.

Tao segera menggeleng dan menuju dapur memasakkan sarapan untuk anak dan suaminya.

~~~ Dapur ~~~

"_Mom_, apa _daddy_ sudah bangun?" Tanya sang anak.

"nde, dia sudah bangun tadi dear, kau taukan _daddy_mu sulit sekali dibangunkan." Kata Tao.

Zi Fan –sang anak- hanya terkekeh. "_yeah I'm know about that mom_"

"Hey-hey kalian sedang membicarakan apa? _Daddy_ ingin bergabung juga." Timbrung Kris sambil menuruni tangga.

"tidak ada _dad_, kami tidak membicarakan apa-apa." Kata Zi Fan.

"_Really_? Kau tidak ingin membagikannya pada _daddy_mu ini?"

"_No no no~~~_"

"_Okey, don't go key, I will tickle you little guy_." Kris menggelitiki pinggang Zi Fan.

"Ahahaha…. _Stop that daddy, that so tickle_ hahaha." Zi Fan tertawa karena gelitikan dari sang ayah.

"ayo sudahlah sekarang waktunya sarapan."

Tao meletakkan omelet,waffle dan juga pancake dengan sirup maple.

Bocah 5 tahun itu sibuk memotong-motong pancakenya, lalu ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah iya, _daddy_ janji ingin membantuku mendekor pohon natal _rite_?" Tanya Zi Fan.

"Iya _daddy_ akan membantumu mendekornya, _don't worry dear_."

"Yeayy…" Zi Fan bersorak gembira. Kris dan Tao hanya menggeleng kecil melihat tingkah putra semata wayang mereka.

Setelah selesai sarapan mereka mulai bersiap-siap untuk mendekor. Mulai menaruh _mistole_ di depan pintu rumah dan sekitarnya, menghiasi pohon cemara dengan gantungan natal dan berbagai ornament yang lain.

Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka duduk di ruang televise untuk mengistirahatkan badan mereka.

"tunggu, _mom_ ingin membuat minuman dahulu, ada yang ingin minumana?" tawar Tao.

"Aku ingin _mom_…"

"Aku satu _baby_…"

"okey harap menunggu kekeke~" Tao terkekeh dan segera menuju dapur.

Selama Tao bergulat di dapur. Kris menyalakan televise, dan mulai mengganti-ganti channel.

"_Daddy, I'm bored… let's play something_"

"_Okey, okey. But playing what?_"

"_How bout… Thruth or Dare?"_

"_Huh? Thruth or Dare? Okey let's play_"

"_Great, I'm gonna win_. Aku akan menggambil botol terlebih dahulu _dad_" Zi Fan pergi ke dapu untuk menggambil botol bekas.

"_Hey, what are you doing dear?_" Tanya Tao.

"Aku ingin menggambil bootol bekas _mom_, apa ada botol bekas?"

"Oh, coba kau lihat di samping lemari es _dear_, _mommy _rasa disitu ada botol bekas." Ucap Tao.

Zi Fan segera menggambil botol bekas dan menyusul sang ibu menuju ruang televise.

"_Dad, I got the bottle. Now let's play, oh mom you want join us?_"

"_Thruth or Dare? I'm on kekeke_" Kata Tao.

Mereka tengah asik bermain sampai tidak sadar jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

"sebaiknya _mom_ membuat kue untuk malam ini." Usul Tao.

"apakah itu kue jahe dan _cookies mom_?" Tanya Zi Fan.

"yeah,setiap hari natal keluarga selalu tidak akan lupa membuat kue jahe dan juga _cookies_." Jelas Kris.

"woah, benarkah dad?" binar Zi Fan.

Kris terkekeh sifat Zi Fan yang menurun ibunya, garis tegas di wajahnya mengikuti dirinya.

"iya _dear_…" Kris menggacak surai coklat Zi Fan.

"_dad_ ayo kita bantu _mom_ membuat _cookies_." Seru Zi Fan.

"_okey, let's go…_" Kris menggendong Zi Fan di pundaknya.

"_mom, can we help you?_" Tanya Zi Fan.

"_oh, okey dear but… don't make dirty key?_"

"_okey captain!_" koor mereka berdua.

Tao hanya dapat terkekeh karena kelakuan mereka. Kris dan Zi Fan telah memakai _afron_, dan mulai membuat adonan _cookies_ sedangkan Tao tengah membuat adonan kue jahe.

"_dear_, bisakah kau menggambilkan hiasan kue?" Kata Tao.

"_okey, mom."_ Zi Fan menjawab.

Keluarga kecil Kris sangat menikmati hari mereka bergurau, bercanda. Ah, bahagianya…

Kerja keras mereka membuahkan hasil juga akhirnya.

"_mommy, it's finish rite?_" Tanya Zi Fan.

"_yeah, finish. Okey now we must wait tomorrow, hope santa come to our house. You want prizent right?"_ Tao menaruh kue itu di nakas kecil dekat pohon dan perapian.

"_santa? Oh, I want prizent dad mom." _Mata Zi Fan berbinar.

"apa kau sudah menuliskan surat untuk _santa, dear?_"

"_I've write the letter yesterday mom."_ Girang Zi Fan.

"_Good, now you must go to bed, 'cause tomorrow we held party."_

"_party? For who dad?"_

"_of course _untuk merayakan natal."

"_yeay… okey I'm going sleep now. Good night mom, good night dad."_ Zi Fan mencium pipi kedua orang tua mereka.

"_Good night dear, sleep well and have a nice dream."_ Tao dan Kris mencium pipi gembil putra mereka.

Zi Fan segera menuju kamarnya dan tidur.

"Hah…" Tao menghela nafas karena dia kelelahan.

Kris duduk disampingnya lalu menyelipkan lengannya ke pinggang ramping Tao, memeluknya dari samping, menggeratkan pelukannya.

"kau lelah baby?" Tanya Kris.

"tentu saja aku lelah ge." Tao menggembungkan pipinya.

"hey-hey jangan begitu." Kris mencubit hidung bangir Tao.

"yak! Appo ge…" Tao semakin menggembungkan pipinya. Kris terkekeh melihat tingkah 'istrinya'

"tapi, natal kali ini berbeda bukan dengan natal yang sebelum-sebelumnya." Kata Kris.

"nde ge, ini berbeda. Natal kali ini ada Zi Fan yang mewarnai rumah ini." Tao tersenyum, Kris ikut tersenyum tapi tipis.

"sepertinya natal tahun depan aka nada anggota baru lagi." Kata Kris menyeringai.

"anggota baru? Siapa ge?" Tanya Tao polos.

"adik Zi Fan." Kata Kris masih setia dengan seringainya.

"bukannya Zi Fan tidak punya adik ge?" heran Tao.

"ya, karena kita ingin 'membuatnya' hari ini." Bisik Kris.

Tao sudah merasakan hawa tidak enak. "m-maksud g-gege?"

"ayo kita melakukan 'itu' sekarang" Kris menggendong Tao ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya kekamar mereka.

Malam ini penuh dengan suara-suara aneh yang akan menggangu tidur sang anak mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**a/n :**

**maaf kalau ceritanya absurd hehe, mohon di review nde^^~**

**salam semua /bbuingbbuing bareng sehun/**

**25 December 2013**

**Batam, Riau Island.**

**Panda Zi Tao~~**


End file.
